Rei Suzumura
, once known as , is a Makai Knight and the holder of the title of "Silver Fanged Knight Zero". He first appeared as a rival but soon turned into an ally. Biography Early life Rei was an orphan but the previous Zero, Douji, took pity on him and raised him as his only son. Though trained as a Makai Knight, Rei didn't have the tenacity or murderous intent to be a true warrior. One fateful night, however, Shizuka, his girlfriend, and Douji were killed by a warrior who suspiciously resembled Garo. So he renamed himself Rei and dons the Silver Fang armor as Zero, both a pun on "Zero", with intention to get back at the Makai Knight that took his loved ones away ever since. Garo During his quest for revenge, he violated a host of protocols expected of a Makai Knight, from leaving his western territory post to a direct attack on Kouga. Because he wasn't sure if Kouga was the same Garo that had taken his family, he remained constantly uncooperative and even started fights with him to vent out his anger. Later in the series, the Watchdogs of the East try to frame Kouga for his family's death; Rei would later discover the true killer was Barago and ally himself with Garo. As the truths of matters unfold he became a caring friend for Kouga because their object of vengeance is Barago. Rei and Kouga later visited the Western Watchdog where they reported and were ordered to assassinate Barago and Gulm. Because of his tall list of violations he wasn't allowed to participate in Kouga's mission, but Kouga argued on his behalf, needing his power. Rei's suspension was relinquished and he joined Kouga in dealing with Barago and Gulm. During Kouga's dark transformation it was Rei who helped Kouga snap out of his darkness. Gulm tried to stop the duo from reaching Kiba and Kaoru, but Rei decided to stay behind to deal with her, allowing Kouga to press forward. She assumed Shizuka's form and tried to trick him. He soon saw through her illusion because the real Shizuka addressed Rei as Ginga. After a very difficult fight, Rei almost died, but survived a mortal blow because Silva took the hit. After a losing fight against Gulm, he took the opportunity of her overconfident victory and killed her. After Kiba's defeat, Rei presented Kouga with a reforged Zaruba as proof of their friendship and remained in the Eastern district to protect it while Kouga went northward. Byakuya no Maju Rei was assigned to help guard the upcoming Kantai ceremony from Horrors' attack. He saved Hyuga and Akatsuki (Tsubasa's disciples) from the Karakuri. After aiding Kouga and Tsubasa in their fight against Legules, he returns back to his district. Makai Senki At some unseen point, Rei was attacked by a man with a red mask and marked with the "Seal of Destruction". Rei then pays a visit to Kouga and informs him of the attack, shocking both Kouga and Leo as it becomes evident that this masked man is attacking all Makai Knights. After a sparring match with Kouga, Rei is later assigned to kill the Horror tree, Erinnerung. The tree was aided in feeding on humans by a grieving couple whose son died in a war, the Horror creating the illusion that their son was still alive to tempt them. Rei at first tries to kill the Horror but is spotted by the wife who offers him to come inside for dinner, the couple talk about their son as he eats their food and then drinks some poisoned tea. The couple discover he is immune to the poison and Rei then goes out to slay the tree. Once it is defeated, the couple beg him to kill them, but Rei refuses as he only cuts down Horrors and walks off. After Rei's adventures through the series, he returns and teams up with the others against Gyanon. The next day, Rei and all the others bid farewell to Kouga as he made a contract with Gajari. Soukoku no Maryu While Kouga traveled to the Promised Land, Rei was in the Kantai District watching young trainees practice while waiting for his turn in the final round of a Makai Knight tournament called "The Judgement". After learning that Tsubasa had won the semifinals and would be his opponent, he proclaims to him that he won't hold back. Tsubasa reveals the prize is permission to enter the Land of the Dead and meet someone they wish to see who had passed on. Silva speculates that he wants to see Shizuka or Douji, but he says that his choice is a secret. He then asks Tsubasa, who is a magic user with skills as a Priest, not to use any spells during their fight. Tsubasa politely declines and says he will go all out against him as Leo says the rules state he can use them as long as he does not use a Makai Brush. The three wish Kouga could be at the tournament, with Rei saying that Kouga would want to cross swords with the winner to test their strength. During the final minutes of the movie, it is revealed that Rei defeated Tsubasa and was declared the victor. He then goes to the Land of the Dead and then meets up with Kouga, challenging him to a duel. During their battle, it is revealed that the person Rei wanted to meet was Taiga Saezima and both he and Rei team up to fight Kouga. Rei wonders if Kouga is strong enough to take on two Makai Knights as all three clash their swords and then only the two of them fighting as the sun sets during the credits. However, the winner of the duel is never revealed. Black Blood Rei is accompanied by a Makai Priest named Cain and his friend, Yuna, in order to find and kill the Horror Ring. After long battles Rei battles with Ring and destroys him once and for all. He splits with Cain and Yuna for parts unknown. Makai no Hana Several years has passed and Rei maintained his lone wolf life-style. In between that time, Kouga and Kaoru married and started a family. They had their only son, Raiga, and he was being groomed to become the next Garo. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when the couple vanished when Raiga was only six years old. Rei had promised Kouga at some point that he'll train Raiga at the age of ten, should something happen to him. At exactly on Raiga's tenth birthday, Rei fulfilled his promise by training Raiga. Unsure of his resolve and abilities, Rei tested Raiga's combat abilities and was surprised by his combat skills and use of tactics. After verifying his strength, Rei had to see Raiga's resolve by taking him on a Horror hunt to see if he can handle a knight's life. After verifying Raiga's deduction skills, he allowed him to confront his first Horror. Unfortunately, Raiga was still a child and didn't have the strength to defeat it; Rei intervened and showed him the horrible truth of a Horror's nature and vanquished it in his armor. Back at a public out, where they started their hunt, Rei asked him to decide between a civilian's life or a knight's life, warning him the price he'll pay for his decision. To Rei's pleasure, Raiga want to be a knight and Rei adopted his first disciple. Afterwards, Rei brought Raiga back home and properly celebrated Raiga's birthday. After training Raiga though, he disappeared on a unknown journey, vowing to return. Rei later appeared in a flashback of Raiga. Zero }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Rei is portrayed by . Notes to be added Category:Garo Category:Garo Special: Byakuya no Maju Category:Garo: Makai Senki Category:Garo: Soukoku no Maryu Category:Zero: Black Blood Category:Garo: Makai no Hana